1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio playing device and more particularly to a bar code addressing audio playing device that plays any one audio section of a serial audio signal stored in a storage device according to corresponding bar code.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, there are many types of audio storage devices for storing audio signals, and the audio signals are converted to specific formats suitable to store in the corresponding audio storage device. For example, the CD, VCD, DCD, or digital memory devices are suitable to store the digitized audio signals. The tape for tape recorders is also practical to tape magnetized audio signals.
The CD, VCD, DCD and the digital memory devices are popular products for storing audio signals presently, since long life of storage is their common feature. Regarding music CDs, there are many complete songs stored in the music CD. A person may use the CD player to play specific song, and freely select a specific song to play since the CD player has the selection function. However, the person can not freely select a section of the song to repeatedly play by the CD player. Digital media players such as an MP3 player have the same problem.
Therefore, the present invention provides a bar code addressing audio playing device to overcome the use problem of the conventional audio players.